Wanted
by crazychic502923
Summary: kim and her siblings are on the run from the cops please read first story
1. Chapter 1

**the plot is taken from another author her story was called wanted the olny reason i am re-doing it because she let me write it because i asked for it and she deleted her account anyways sorry if i bored you o and this is my first story**

Kim Pov

I started to pack my things we were caught you see my parents were killed in a fire so my legal guardian became my moms brother he abused us one day he tried to kill her my brother snapped he knocked him out and him me and my older sister escaped now we are on the run from the cops and our neighbor spotted us so we have to move fast perfectly normal life right."Kim get down here" my brother Brody yelled "We decided we are going to seaford" Natalie my sister said."And you are going to Seaford high before i could argue Natalie told us to get in the car as we drove i looked out the window we just had to hide for 2 more years till Natalie and Brody were adults they are 17 and im 12 about to be 13 in 3 months i've actually always wanted to do karate but i cant my brother thinks its dangerous but for my brithday he is letting me since mom and dad died Natalie and Brody have been like my mom and dad since what happend.I knew we just had to be smart and not get caught we had the money our parent were rich i saved my money and we stole from our i felt sleppy and feel asleep.I woke up to the sound my brother yelling i then realised i was in a bed i smiled "KIM KIM WAKE UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!I got startled and feel of the bed "kim its about time hurry up"Brody said i quickly got dressed i put on some jeans and a blue abercrombie shirt and put on some tennis shoes and my glasses so i wouldn't look like me and got into my brothers car with my sister they were going to do their senior year and me my freshman

Jack Pov

I walked to school and kissed my girlfriend Grace I was dating Donna but we broke up i then bumped into a blonde with glasses probably a nerd i pushed her and looked at her face new girl time to teach her a lesson you see we teach this lesson to all newbies i smirked

**Oh what is jack gonna do to kim sorry ot was short i wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no words on to the reviews i got you guys made my day **

Kim Pov

As I got out the car and walked in school I felt all eyes on me.I walked to the office my brother and sister behind me. "And who might you be the lady at the desk asked us Kimberly,Natalie,and Brad Crawdord I said she handed us our schedule I looked at the paper i had math first.I had gotten a tour of the school so I knew where to I was walking to my locker I bumped into something or someone."Sorry"I said as I bend down to pick up my books and got pushed into the lockers I felt the guy i bumped into staring at me.I kept on walking and saw the guy following me I got supicios but then realised he was going to math to."It appears we have a new student Kimberly Crawford sit next to Emily"he said as he pointed to a blonde girl."Hi im Emily"she said "Im Kim"I blah was all I heard what is 568+68x57= "um".Just then the bell rang I had lunch next."wanna sit with me"Emily said sure."I have to get something I will be back"I told her she said okay as I was walking I got pushed and hit the hurt I stood up only to see a blonde girl that had about 2gallons make-up behind her was a browned hair girl and 2 other she yelled two guys came and picked me up i was of the ground an then got kicked by a boy who the blonde called then got out a pocket knife and sliced through my hand i yelled in pain."Shut Up B**** ".He then kicked me again he wouldn't stop he cut my leg this time i was sorrounded by blood.I then heard grunts olny to see my brother beating Jack and his group and Emily hitting Donna and Grace suddenly everything went black

Jack Pov

I felt kinda guilty for hitting her but she deserved it."Jackson Brewer"the principal said as she gave and grabbed me by the ear she literaly dragged me to the offiice "You are suspended for 2 weeks and I am calling your mother.

_time skip at Jack's house_

"Jack you are grounded for two months you know how your fathers gonna get"my mom if on time my dad came "Martha leave now!"He got a bottle of beer at broke it in my back "You should have gone with your sister" he yelled.I ran to my room at thought about her dont think about her

**oo so what happened to Jacks sister**


	3. Flashbacks and apolygies

**sorry for not updating this is a little more intense **

Flashback

_12 year old Jack was in his room hearing his parents argue_

_"THE OLNY REASON I'M WITH YOU WAS BECAUSE I WAS_

_FORCED"his dad yelled."I dont know what you're talking about"Martha_

_said."Dont play dumb im olny with you because I was drunk and I _

_raped you"Jason his dad said."JACK WAS A F****** MISTAKE"Jason_

_yelled.A loud smack was heard .A scared Martha came up Jack's _

_room lets get out she said forgetting Sarah for a quickly_

_jumped out of the window .Just then they heard _

_a loud scream and ran back to the house olny to find Jason hitting Sarah they were naked they olny heard " I had fun with you"_

_Until a gunshot was heard his father jumped out the ran up to his sister ja...ck p...rr...omise m...e yo...u_

_w...i...ll n..e..ver change "I promise"I were her last words the amulance came but it was to_

_late _

_2 hours later_

_the doctor said Sarah had died and said that she had lost her kid(her dad had raped her many_

_other times)_

_Jacks mother was verry surprised and cried promising herself her daughter that she will take good care of Jack that he will be nothing like his father_

_3 years later she broke that promise so did Jack_

_The funeral was 5 days later Jack swore he saw his father in a colorful outfit he then saw him banish he left a note_

_I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR YOUR MOTHER GOES WITH YOUR SISTER_

_years passed and Jack changed he turned in to a jackass _

**_end of flashback_**

he fell asleep crying thinking no one knows the real me

linebreak-

_back at hospital_

etKim woke up to see her sister eyes full of concern and mouthed something Kim knew what she meant Kim was 12 soon to be 13 while everyone else in her grade were 15 or 16.

Kim was considered too smart so they took her to a school with older kids where she would learn something in her range something a 5th grader going back 4th and knowing everything boring right.

"R u okay,does your head hurt,who was that jerk are u hungry,should I get the nurse"?"NURSE SHE WOKE UP NURSE NURSE NNNNUUUURRRRRSSSSSEEE JJJJOOOOYYY (anybody go guesses where nurse joy is from gets a shout out :D ps i know its easy!)

"Kimberly how are you..."before nurse joy could finish Jack walked in."May i talk to her ".Natalie gave him a glare that clearly mean touch her and you will have your funeral got this "understand" Natalie laughed "what's wittle natalie gonna do get her mommy i'm so scared I think I peed my pants,,I mean crystal he said relaising nurse Jot was still there

I will leave you two come on nurse Joy

"What do u want"? Kim yelled

**sorry again anyways bye till next year JK bye :D ps I was a black angel**

**Jack:I thought you had died I already planned a funeral**

**Kim:Really I just made one for you and Jerry**

**Jerry:Run bro run mommy save me una niña loca me quiere matar ahh**

**(means help mommy this crazy girl is trying to kill me)**

**me: I think we just lost Jerry **

**lol we bye**


End file.
